


Lulled by the Gentle Beat of Your Heart

by Lazchan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble based on a hope of a fic from tumblr. Not quite a request~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lulled by the Gentle Beat of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saramaryllis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramaryllis/gifts).



It was one of those nights where absolutely nothing was going on; a sort of night that Kuro appreciated, but one that Mahiru normally fretted about, thinking that he was forgetting something or someone. This time, he relented, letting Kuro pull him down to the couch so they could just relax for once. 

All was well and good until the first sounds of the raindrops hitting the balcony outside started. Mahiru tensed unconsciously, the flinch not going unnoticed by Kuro. The other didn't remark upon it though and instead tried to curl up further into the couch, tugging Mahiru closer. Mahiru laughed a little and got up, flushing a little and not knowing why. "I'll go make us some tea, Kuro," he said, rushing out his words. "Maybe some ramen?" 

A loud crack of thunder hid anything Kuro had said and this time the flinch was more obvious and Mahiru hurried to the kitchen to get the hot water started. He needed to get himself under control, he wasn't about to have Kuro ask what was wrong, Trying to explain why he hated rain when he could face vampires without an issue wasn't a simple thing at all.

He stared as the hot water slowly started to boil in the glass kettle, mind unfocused. It should be simple—but he didn't want to burden Kuro with his memories. Losing his mother; even though the thought of it still hurt, wasn't anything comparable to the constant sadness and regret that Kuro had locked up inside his memories. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts, lest anything show on his face or in the way he stood or anything that Kuro could pick up. For being such a sleepy sort, Kuro was surprisingly observant. "I wonder if he'd like ice cream, too," he murmured. They would be watching the movie for awhile and having the desert ready to go would make more sense and knowing Kuro, he'd eat the desert first and then go for the ramen. 

It only took him three minutes to decide to wait; it wasn’t as if the kitchen was that far away and he didn't want a sticky mess if the ice cream melted too quickly. Still… his hands lingered on the freezer. He had gotten the cookies and cream that Kuro liked so much…

It took two trips, but he managed to get everything settled and sorted out between the two of them, missing Kuro's look of surprise as the ice cream was put down next to the ramen, hands taking the cup of tea automatically. It wasn't often that Mahiru exerted himself completely for Kuro; usually there was a soft-pushed order of having Kuro help and grab his own food and drinks.

"Thanks….Mahiru," he settled further into the couch again, hitting the switch to start the movie that they had agreed on. The rain was coming down even harder now and the chill was in the air. It was too early in the season t have actually pulled out any of the heaters and Mahiru shivered a bit, but he didn't want to get up again. Not with the tea in his hands and the soft cushions of the couch lulling him into laziness that could rival Kuro's. 

Kuro flicked his gaze over to the way that Mahiru shivered, both from the chill and the sound of the heavy storm outside. With barely dislodging his ramen, he shifted off his coat and put it around Mahiru. "I won't get cold," he muttered, in response to Mahiru's open mouth and unvoiced protest. "So troublesome…" 

Mahiru edged the coat tighter around himself, slightly oversized, but warm from Kuro's body heat and he relaxed further, letting the sound of the movie drown out the sound of the rain. As he moved closer to Kuro, to better share the heat, the sound of Kuro's heartbeat ticking in time with his own relaxed him more.

He wouldn't explain about the rain tonight; but he had a feeling that it might be okay to let Kuro know some parts about him that he had kept hidden from everyone else. If Kuro could trust him, then it made nothing but sense for Mahiru to do the same.


End file.
